Alone No More
by WildGypsyWoman12
Summary: AU/Dino Thunder and Turbo. Justin Stewart has moved to Reefside to live with his cousin Hayley. He attends high school again, only to run his past as a Power Ranger, much to his dismay. Based of 3 vids by catt021 on youtube, who was inspired by M.L Shard
1. Chapter 1

**catt021 on youtube had up 3 videos called "All Left Up to Me", "Going Under", and "I'd come for you". These videos were based off of 5 stories by writer M.L. Shard's series "Forgotten". So in away, this story has been done a few times now, if not more. I apologize if you've read this again, but catt021's videos were the main inspiration to this story.**

**I hope you enjoy this. It's gone through many revisions and is not at all finished, but I do have a good start and would like some feedback. **

**I DO NOT OWN POWER RANGERS! THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION AS IS EVERY OTHER FREAKING STORY ON THIS WEBSITE!**

* * *

The airport at LAX was as chaotic as it ever could be. Grabbing his luggage, a young man searched the crowd, while being pushed around by the business like people who knew where they were headed as if he was invisible. Of course he was used to that by now. He decided to walk around to look for his cousin, who was supposed to be picking him up.

"Justin!"

"Hey Hals."

"Ready to come home with me?"

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Don't be like that, I'm sure you'll make friends in no time. Plus, you're more than welcome to help me out at my shop. Lot of high school kids love to hang out there."

"No offense Hals, but I think I'll just stick to helping you keep that place running. You know; computer glitches and such."

"Justin, I know this is a hard time for you. But remember, I'm your cousin and I will take care of you and I do love you. Tomorrow, you'll be starting school at Reefside high."

"Haley!" Justin complained.

"I know you've already been through high school, but I feel going through it again will help you. As well as keep your mind on other things. My friend Tommy is the science teacher there. And if you ever need someone to talk to, he's very great at that. He's mentoring 3 other kids your age. They'll be around the shop so you can get to know them."

"I appreciate what you're trying to do, but I'm not interested."

"Just promise me you will do well and not skip out on classes. You're giving off that attitude of one of those kids whom… well you know. The ones who turn out to be bully's."

"Trust me, hals. The last thing I need right now is to flunk out of anything. Dad would kill me."

Upon arriving to her house, Hayley helped Justin settle in as best she could.

"Are you hungry?"

"Little bit."

"I'll make dinner. Anything in particular you want? I could order Pizza."

"Sounds good." He replied, producing somewhat of a smile of appreciation for what she is trying to do.

"_What's up, Justin?"_

"_Dad, there's something I have to tell you. Something I've been keeping from you for four years."_

"_What is it? You know you can tell me anything."_

"_It's difficult. Kind of hard to believe. But you have to promise me you'll believe me."_

"_Justin, you're my son. And you don't normally lie to me about things, even if they're strange._

"_It's just . I'm…" Suddenly there were flashing lights blinding them. Justin's father swerved…_

"Dad!" Justin screamed, waking up from the dream.

"Justin, are you alright?"

"Bad dream, Hals."

"Well, get up. You don't want to be late for your first day of school. Sorry I can't make breakfast. Something's come up with my stock. There's cereal in the cupboard and the bus will be here slightly after 8."

"Thanks Hals. See you after school."

"Love you! Have a great first day!" She called as she hurried out the door.

When Justin arrived at the school, Justin immediately had a dislike for the Principal. Something about her rubbed him the wrong way.

"Here is your schedule, Mr. Stewart. I hope you will do your work and obey school rules." She said, obviously noting his appearance.

"Yes, Mam."

"Principal Randall."

"Yes, Principle Randall."

"Good, follow me." She walked him down the aisle to his first class. "Here, you'll be with Dr. Oliver for your first period class. Enjoy."

Dr. Oliver was running late Justin noticed as he took an empty seat in the class. Upon arriving, he immediately began roll call, eventually getting to him, which Justin dreaded.

"Justin Stewart." He called.

"Here." He mumbled, not making eye contact at his new teacher.

"Everyone, Justin is new here. So please do your best to welcome him." Dr. Oliver told the class. Right away Justin could see the preppy blonde chick in the stupid pink outfit stick up her nose at the suggestion. "I would ask him to say something, but we're already behind in today's lesson due to some unfortunate events I came across on the way here."

"Hi, I'm Kira." The blonde girl next to him said to him, but he ignored her. "Ok." He heard her say. The rest of the day went on as usual. Teachers introduced him as the new student, and he was pretty sure he could ace all his classes with ease. When he got home, he went into his room and shut the door. Haley came knocking a few minutes later.

"How was your first day at school?"

"Fine. Thinking about joining computer club."

"That's great! You know, the president of computer club comes often to the café with his friends."

"They computer geeks too?"

"No. One is a soccer player and the other is a musician."

"Random bunch of friends."

"You should come by tomorrow and meet some new people. Like I said, it's a popular hangout."

"Yeah." He scoffed. "Haley, I think I'll just stick to getting through this year so I can head to college, finally." Not liking the set back he has had to go through.

"Your car came today, by the way."

_Car? _ "It did?"  
"Yeah, it's in the garage."

"Thanks Hals." He said, immediately heading to the Garage."

When Justin got there, painful memories seeped through the barrier he'd put up, but he pushed them aside.

"Hey buddy. Don't worry, I'm almost done. We'll have you back on the road by the end of the week." He said, to which his car blinked in response.

"New town; and, as luck would have it, a new set of _Rangers_. They have no _idea_ what they're getting themselves into." The car blinked again. "Hey, they're the ones who didn't bother to call me back or anything, so I have every right to that opinion."

Behind the door, Hayley listened to their conversation. She had no idea what Justin was talking about, and could only assume it was some old friends from Angel Grove. She'd probably talk to Tommy to see if he had any advice on the subject.

* * *

**So, what did y'all think? **

**I'll try to have chapter 2 up soon. No promises though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. Well, it's short, but it is an update/filler for something Major about to happen in the story. You may have gotten a bit of it from Justin's dream, and some from this chapter. I also decided to add a little something special, given the attitude Justin has taken in my head. **

**Again this is just filler for events that are about to come and I wanted to update, even though I have a paper that is due tomorrow that I only just started on.  
**

* * *

The next day of school for Justin is when things really began to start to take a turn he never thought to expect. The previous day he just wanted to get through it all. Today, he happened to notice that Dr. Oliver's voice sounded really familiar. Looking up from his notebook, he couldn't believe his eyes: _Tommy? You've got to be freaking kidding me!_

As soon as he got home, he confronted Hayley.

"You could've told me."

"Told you what?" Hayley asked, confused at what she could've possibly hidden from him.

"Tommy? I know you're friends with him Hayley, so don't give me any lip about how you didn't know or anything like that. I'm not stupid."

"You know Tommy?" Hayley asked, dumbfounded.

"Yeah. Back when I was at Angel Grove High."

"Justin…. Yes, I knew Tommy was here, but I didn't know about you two having a history, let alone think you'd be in his science class if I'd known. Besides, you should forgive him for whatever he did."

"Pardon me if those I thought were my friends, actually weren't."

"Justin, it's been 7 years." Haley pleaded, but to no avail. Justin just rolled over to his side.

"I'll have dinner ready shortly." She said, before gently closing the door to the garage.

Throughout the rest of his first week of school, Justin continued to observed the ropes of Reefside High. He became highly suspicious of Ethan and his two friends. They kept disappearing during classes at times, and always seemed to either be the trouble, or where the trouble was. He saw them walking in the hallway talking to Dr. Oliver and he couldn't help but stare and remember. Remember how he helped Tommy in his cars and how he had his other friends helped him out with his inventions that benefited the Rangers. Of course, he did everything in his power to avoid talking to Tommy, which wasn't a problem as he was probably the best student in the class and Tommy didn't really call upon him a lot of the time.

"Justin?" Tommy questioned, seeing his most brilliant student across the hall. Justin then saw the look of recognition fell upon Tommy's eyes and split. "Justin wait!" But Justin ran and kept running; but the doors of the school and into the court yard, where Tommy lost sight of him.

"Dr. O. What's going on? Why are you chasing after him?" Conner asked. But Tommy didn't answer him, didn't even hear him his mind was too shocked. _Justin, what's happened to you? Why would you run?_

"Was that Justin Stewart?"

"Looked like him." Ethan said.

"Dr. O, are you ok?" Kira asked.

"Have you guys seen him outside of school?"

"Yeah, Hayley knows him. He works with her sometimes, helping out with the computer glitches or just sits and reads til Hayley lets him go. Bit anti-social."

Justin ran over to Storm Blaster. The car blinked to make sure his friend was alright.

"I don't know buddy. I don't know."

"Hey, Loser!" he heard behind him. _What now?_ Justin complained. Turning around, annoyed, he saw some of the tough guys from the school.

"What do you want?" He asked, not in the mood to deal with bullies again.

"Here's the deal, you're gonna do our homework for Dr. Oliver's class."

"What will you do if I don't?"

"This." The tall one said, punching him in the stomach. Justin felt the blow, gripping Storm Blaster to keep from going to the ground. The man aimed again, this time connecting with Justin's face. He aimed again, but Justin deflected the attack, punching him in the gut hard in the gut. His friend went to attack Justin, but just blocked all his moves as well.

"Excuse me." The annoyed voice of Principal Randall came out of nowhere.

"You three, my office, _now._" She said sternly.

Upon sitting down with the two guys, she got to the point. "Fighting is against school rules and is punishable by expulsion, effective immediately." Justin could see that the three boys were starting to get scared enough to wet their pants.

"They attacked me. I was defending myself." Justin protested.

"Lucky for you, Mr. Stewart, your story was backed up by the person who reported you were being attacked. You are free to go."

Because of his altercation, he was late getting to the Cyber Café. After apologizing to Hayley for being late, he went over to help take orders, because apparently Hayley needed more than just computer help since her only worker quit about a month ago. After about an hour, who walks into the door, but the last man Justin wanted to see at the moment.

* * *

**So, what did you think? REVIEW PLEASE! I only got one review, and several story alerts. SO YOU PEOPLE PLEASE START THE FEEDBACK!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is just going to be a short filler between Tommy and Justin. Things will get said. I promise that there will be action in the next chapter. **

* * *

"Hey, Justin. You got a minute?"

"What do you want?"

"How've you been?"

"What do you care?"

"Justin, I'm your friend."

"Friend?

"You're just a kid."

"Oh, and they aren't? I'm the same age as them Tommy. You're seeing me as you saw me back then: a kid with smarts who just by chance happened to be a part of the greatest thing ever."

"You're not giving me a chance…"

"I idolized you and the others. Then you had to go and leave me."  
"Our time was done. You know how long some of us had been power rangers. It was time to pass the torch. We had to go on with our lives. It's not like I've seen Adam, Tanya, or Rocky lately. I lost contact with Kat about a couple years after she moved to England for school. But we all have lives, different lives outside of being a power ranger."

"You think I mean just _your team_? I mean your replacements as well." He told to a stunned Tommy. "You know I tried calling you all; tried finding your recent numbers and everything when the old ones wouldn't work, even the others who went to help save Earth from Astronema, after she was defeated. But either no one answered or I had the wrong number."

"What do you mean you tried calling us? What happened to you Justin?"

"Being a power ranger is great, except when it comes to saving someone from a head on collision where you're the sole survivor. You think you make these awesome friends, but in reality, you've all bonded by this one common thing. Once that's gone, you have nothing; no friends, no one who's there for you when you need them the most."

"What?" Tommy asked, in disbelief.

"Forget it." He said, pushing past Tommy.

"Justin." He called out

"Hals, I'm out."

"Ok. Be home by 10."

"What's going on Hayley? He's not the Justin I once knew. Honest Justin is keeping secrets."  
"Tommy. He's just as honest as he was when he was a kid. But he's a teenager now who is still going through a difficult time."

"What happened?"  
"I think it's best that he tells you that story, when he's ready."

"So what's his relation to you?"

"Remember that cousin of mine I told you about that was suddenly put into my care?

"Yeah. Poor kid, loosing his dad like that."

"Well, that's him. I'm his legal guardian as of a few months ago."

"Justin is your cousin?"

"Distant cousin, but family none the less."

* * *

**Ok, you know what to do. **

**And to the person who reviewed hoping that Justin would in fact morph at some point. Well, I thought I'd just tell you (maybe again if I have already) that you will get your wish. I promise.  
**

**And if y'all haven't read M.L. Shard's stories, or seen the vids on youtube by catt021 (which inspired this story), then you should definitely read them/take a look at them.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN UPDATE! had a bit of a snag with a transition in this chapter but managed to fix it! **

**Ok. Some of you have asked for it and now it's happening! (if you don't know what I mean, then READ. :) )  
**

* * *

Justin did not mean to be so hard on Tommy. Part of him partially understood where Tommy was coming from. He was more upset at the other rangers who replaced Tommy and the others. Justin got to know them the longest. But they never contacted him. He saw them once and found out they had become a new team. He didn't have many friends, due to him being in high school so young. The stupid kid he was made him think that he had found his friends for life, but after Astronema was destroyed, they never contacted him again, no matter how hard he'd tried to contact them. He felt like he was a no body. Like he was just some kid the others were stuck with. Zordon had chosen _him_ to replace Rockey. Out of all the people in the world, he, Justin Stewart, was worthy to become a Power Ranger.

Thus Justin followed Tommy, always watching him from a distance. Over the years he had become quite experience in becoming invisible, though every time Tommy stopped, he had this feeling he was being followed. _Good old Tommy_. One particular day, Justin followed him to what looked like an abandoned warehouse. From what he heard, the white dino ranger was wanting to sign a truce with Tommy and the others.

"Haley, I'm in."

"_Be careful, Tommy."_

"I will." In the distance, Justin watched Tommy. He may be upset with this former teammate, but he did not want anything to happen to him. Plus he was curious at what he was up to. Suddenly, Trent showed up, looking like he was in pain. Before Justin knew it he turned into the white dino ranger and began to attack Tommy. Justin ran to go get Storm Blaster to help out Tommy.

Tommy didn't know what to think. One minute Trent was there in pain and confusion, and the next, he flung Tommy in the air, sending him the ground. He tried his best to get that quick second he needed to morph, but was unable to. Then suddenly, a blue jeep came crashing through the boxes, distracting the White Ranger.

"Who are you?" Trent asked, unhappy about the interruption.

"Turbo Ranger Blue, and your worst nightmare." Justin replied, jumping out of his jeep.

"Well see about that." The White dino ranger sneered. Before Justin could do anything, the white ranger ran through him multiple times.

"Huh?" Justin questioned, as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Ha. Without a dino gem, you're battle is futile."

"We'll see about that." Justin spat.  
"Catch me if you can." Trent taunted, jumping on his 4 wheeler and speeding off.

"Justin…"

"I've got this." He said, racing back to Storm Blaster.

"Justin, wait!" But it was too late. Given recent events, Tommy couldn't tell if it was Justin being Justin, or if he was trying to prove himself as Tommy remembered their conversation from earlier.

Justin chased Trent with Storm Blaster, each ranger exchanging fire. Something became wrong with Storm Blaster and Justin was thrown from the vehicle, demorphing in the process.

"Storm Blaster!" Justin cried as his best friend crashed into a bunch of boxes. Tommy came on the scene, already morphed. Justin ran off, knowing Tommy didn't have a chance facing Trent alone. But he still ran, upset that he let the last friend he ever had down again. He knew it was a mistake to donn the ranger uniform again, but something came over him and before he knew it, he was fighting Trent. _ Who are you kidding, Justin? Go back there and help Tommy out_.

However, as soon as Justin got back to the warehouse, he saw Trent point a weapon at Tommy that encased him in amber. _Oh God. What have I done?_

He immediately got on his cell phone and called Hayley.

"_Justin, slow down. What happened?"_

"I followed Tommy to the warehouse. The white ranger showed up and began attacking. I morphed…"

"_You morphed?"_

"…but he was too strong for me. Storm Blaster threw me from him right before he crashed into some boxes. Tommy came and defended me and I ran away, but I came back to help cause he couldn't do it on his own. Now…now he's in stone."

"_Amber? Wha…what?"_

"Just get to the warehouse and you'll see. I gotta take care of Storm Blaster."

* * *

**OK! YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! **

**The next update might not be for a bit. It's getting close to finals and I'm really close to the end of school. However, given my lack of concentration and the snippits that have already. But once those snippets are done, I don't know where I'm going from there.  
**

**A/N: Thank you .Dawn for catching pieces of the story that y'all weren't supposed to see yet. If you read them, then oh well. But remember this. Those are future chapters I created randomly that need definition.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN UPDATE! WHOOP WHOOP! **

* * *

It had been a few days since Tommy was encased in amber and Justin had taken on Trent.

"Hey. How long's he been there?" Connor asked his team mate, seeing Justin in the distance.

"Don't know, never really noticed." Connor headed over to Justin, who was sitting on the ground, looking like someone had beaten him up. "You alright?"

" Yeah I'm fine."

"No offense dude, but you don't alright."

"Oh it was just a…just a car accident." He said, getting up and walking away. The mention of a car accident had Conner stunned, knowing that he lived with Hayley and she certainly wasn't in any accident to his knowledge.

Later on as they were headed up to their first class, Conner asked Ethan about whether or not they heard if Hayley got into a car crash.

"No. She looked fine."

"Well Justin didn't look fine."

"Speaking of which, what's his history with Dr. O? I mean, I saw the guy shouting at Dr. O at the Cyber Café before leaving in that Blue Jeep of his a few days before Dr.O was encased in amber."

"Don't have a clue. Let's see if Hayley will tell us." Connor asked, as they headed into Anton Mercer's class. Mercer, Trent's adopted father, took up as a temporary teacher while Tommy had mysteriously disappeared, in the eyes of the school.

When they got to the Cybercafe, they hit a dead end. "Sorry guys. I promised Justin I wouldn't say anything."

"Hayley, this is important."

"Look, I've already broken that promise not to tell anyone anything once. I'm not about to break it again."

"Once? Who did you tell stuff to?"

"Tommy. But unlike you two, I couldn't help myself, given their history together."

"Ok. That gives us a little bit of something, but we're still at nothing." Connor huffed.

The next day, Anton took the group to a museum for a field trip. It was there that he found trouble again and her name was Cassidy Cornell. Immediately, she and her friend came up to him with a recording device. Of course, Justin only knew her as the snobby blonde from the first day of class.

"Justin." She began in a sweet voice that made Justin want to vomit. "Hi, Cassidy Cornell. How does a smart kid like you, a member of Mensa no less end up still in high school?"

"Ugh, Cass…" her friend warned, seeing Justin's face. _Smart guy_. Justin thought.

"Also, I saw you were from Angel Grove. Do you know Dr. Oliver?"

"Hey Justin! Could you help me over here?" Kira called. Justin took the opportunity to get away from Cassidy, hearing her complain as he left.

"What do you need help with?"

"Nothing. I saw what was going on with Cassidy and thought I'd come to the rescue. She can be a bit overbearing. She asked Dr. O a bunch of questions his first day of classes. So I figured with all that's going on, you probably didn't want to deal with her personality. So what did she find out that makes you the apple of her eye for the moment?"

"I'm apart of Mensa. Guess I'm glad she didn't find out I've been through high school twice now."

"Thanks." He said, slightly smiling.

"Was that a smile?"

"What? No."  
"Oh yes it was. You were smiling."

"Ms. Ford, if you and Mr. Steward would stop flirting and join the rest of the class, that would be much appreciated." Justin became super embarrassed and became completely red in the face.

As they were heading back, Kira inquired, "Hey, I know we have had class together for a while, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"No. You don't." He replied, getting back with Mercer and the group.

"Are you sure? I mean, I know I've seen you with Hayley, but it feels like I know you from somewhere else."

"Well, considering you're the first girl named Kira I've come across in my life, I'm sure."

"Ms. Ford, Mr. Stewart, please." Anton sternly.

* * *

**YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6

**HEY! Been a little bit of a while. But here's a long Chapter just to keep you updated. This story will be going better now that I'm officially done with finals and will possibly have more **

* * *

Ever since he connected with Kira in the museum, Hayley noticed a change in Justin that she had never seen before in him and he started hanging around them more. Of course, Connor's cocky personality caused a rift between the two boys.

"Man, I don't know how much longer I can take Trent."

"He can't help it. That Dino Gem on his wrist is causing it."

"I don't care. He needs to be taken down."

"He's your friend, Connor."

"_Was_ my friend."

"You're just going to give up on him?"

"He's not shown us otherwise not to give up on him."

"Wow, so this is the new generation of Power Rangers. Someone is honest and good, but they're under a spell. So you wait for a sign to see if he's still good? Did you learn nothing from what Tommy told you about how he became a Power Ranger?"

"Dude, how do you know about that?"

"You know nothing about being a Power Ranger. You protect the innocent and the good, even if they are not innocent and good at the current moment. You fight them, but you should never give up on them. Man, I can't believe you were chosen as the Red Ranger. You're a complete dick." Justin told Connor, storming off.

"Very nice, Connor."

"What?"

Later, they were chilling with Hayley in the basement of Dr. Oliver's house.

"How the heck does he know so much about being a power ranger?"

"He's a power ranger." Connor stated without thinking. Upon seeing the looking at the stairs they gave him. "What?"

"Dude, Justin a power ranger? Yeah right."

"Actually, Ethan…" Haley began, as she typed some stuff on the keyboard. Next thing they knew they see the young boy from the Turbo Rangers. "Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger", he says. Then it fades into the security footage where they see their fellow classmate trying to help Dr. O before he was trapped in amber.

"There's no way." Ethan exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Conner asked.

"Man, that's whack."

"I'll tell you what's whack, him not telling us. Haley, how could you keep this from us?"  
"Connor, I had no choice. Justin didn't want anyone to know." But that did not ease Connor's anger at the situation.

Justin was walking in the forest to clear his head, when he got a call.

"_Hey, Justin."_  
"Yeah, Hayley?" Justin asked.

"I thought you'd might like to know I might have found a way to free Tommy."

"_There's a meteor that, if the computer's predictions are right, will fall to earth in a few hours. I'll send you the coordinates. Please be careful."_

"Hayley, I've deal with space things before."

"_I know. I just worry."_

"Yeah. I know. I know I don't seem very appreciative at times, but I really am, Hayley."

"_I know, Justin. I was a child too you know."_

"Hey Justin!"

"Hayley, I gotta go."

"Hey. You left."

"Had to clear my head."

"I didn't mean for it to happen. He was in trouble, I just wanted to help him."  
"What are you talking about?"

"Tommy. I tried to help him, from the White Dino Ranger. But I failed, again."

"Kira!"

"Hey guys."

"What's up with him?"

"He's upset because he apparently failed to protect Dr. O."

"From the cameras it looks like he did. Kira, he's a power ranger."

"What?"

"He's the blue Turbo ranger."

"Wait, that's how I know you. You're a power ranger."

"_Was_ a power ranger."

"Dude, you're still a ranger. We saw the video." Connor told him.

"Video?"  
"The security cams in the warehouse where you and Dr.O were attacked, by Trent."

"Great." He spat. "You saw what I did to him."

"Dude you did what you could."

"Do me a favor, and leave me alone. All of you."

"Man, what's his problem? It's like he regrets ever becoming a Power Ranger."

"Come on, Connor. You questioned yourself at the beginning." Ethan reminded him.

"Yeah, but I don't regret it. He's been a ranger for years and he acts like he's trying to rid himself of it."

Kira ignored them and ran after Justin, but not before saying, "Go find the moonstone you idiot."

"Hey, you know you can talk to us, right?" Kira told him after catching up. "Well, at least you can talk to me." She added upon seeing the look on his face.

"Sometimes I wish I could just wake up from this. Like from a dream."

"Why? I mean, I know it's a toll on the social life, but you act as if you regret that your powers were given to you."

"You don't get it. You're just starting at this. I've been with this since I was a kid. You and your friends are just amateurs when it comes to fighting evil." Justin spat out at him. "It gets lonely when you don't have friends around."

"You have us. You're a power ranger and power rangers are friends forever, no matter what." Kira pointed out.

"Yeah, right." Justin scoffed. "You have no idea what my life has been like since I became a ranger. You only saw what Tommy knows. You didn't see what happened after to me, to them. And how could you know? I couldn't really contact any of them when I needed them the most."

"But you see, we're not like that."

"How? Conner seems like the type."

"Well, that's the first impression Conner gives. Trust me, I didn't like him the first time I met him. So, can you tell me about what Dr. O and his friends did to you?"

"Nothing."

"Then…."

"I'm mad at them for leaving me. Their replacements seemed to care, but deep down, in the end, I knew they thought I was just some kid they inherited. The others were there for me during the time after my mother died. They knew me better than the ones who replaced them. When I saw Tommy, all the pain came back. I wasn't lying when I said I tried calling him and the others from _his_ team and couldn't get in contact with them. I tried everything, but I received no responses. The funeral was just some close coworkers that I'd never met and me."

"Gosh, I can't imagine going through that, especially alone."

"Yeah. By then I figured I'd never have friends and so I spent my time fixing Storm Blaster."

"The car from outer space that helped you guys out."

"Yeah. He came back when Lightening Cruiser was in trouble. It was that reunion w/ my so called "friends", that I realized I was nothing to them. They had a new team with Andros. I never heard from them afterward. I know nothing of them."

"What about Tommy's team?"

"Tanya sent me her new CDs when it came out along with a letter. But I guess she's on some sort of break, or my change of address hasn't gone through yet." Justin looked at his phone. "Hey, wait. I think were at the place the meteor hit."

"Connor, Ethan, we found it."

"_On our way._"

"Don't go near it. We don't know what it'll do." He told her as Ethan and Connor showed up, getting near the meteor.

"Don't. .it." Justin said.

"Dude, how bad can it be?"

But suddenly aspects of the moonstone flew into the three of them and they suddenly became very different people.

_Oh great!_ Justin thought, thought he didn't seem to mind that Connor's transformation made him a geek. But he knew they could not stay that way and had to work on getting them back. He and Hayley had their work cut out for them, especially if this thing was going to help Tommy.

* * *

**HEY HEY HEY! THE TRUTH FINALLY CAME OUT! Well, at least to Kira. Now all it has to come out to is the man himself: Tommy. Still working at how much I'm going to skip from the series. Definitely will not go into anymore with the change of personalities cause frankly it was one of my least favorite episodes of Dino Thunder.**

Question for you people who love reading this and know the series (I have at least one who hasn't and I know this cause she's my friend and we've talked) : DO YOU WANT A CHAPTER OR TWO WITH THE NINJA STORM RANGERS? It wasn't in my original story idea, but I could make it if you want.


	7. Chapter 7

**HELLO! Been a while. Moving out of the house, graduating, and going to Berlin to finish up school requirements in less than a week. So I've been a busy bee. Tried to work on this and my other story, but kept not really working on it like I wanted to. **

* * *

The moonstone worked. Tommy was back to normal, well, sort of. The amber made it difficult for him to dimorph. Justin still refused to see him. It wasn't because he was angry; it was because he felt guilty. Connor was becoming irritated with him on that and other things, but Justin didn't care. But thanks to the bond he'd recently developed with Kira, he decided to help the rangers in any way he could. Justin knew Trent was not evil deep down, so he decided to work on that aspect. Observing Trent and working on trying to get the evil out of him. He remembered the stories of Tommy as the evil Green Ranger. He just had to figure out what was causing Trent to be evil and destroy it, somehow.

The opportunity came sooner than later. While the others were out fighting the Copy monster. Justin broke into Anton's house and surprisingly found an invisiportal. When he put two and two together, he touched it and went through with such a force it left him reeling for a bit. Once he recovered he searched the lab.

"_Traitor!_" he heard Mesagog say in a room.

"Traitor, what are you talking about?"

"_You have crossed me for the last time, white ranger_." And with that he put a screw like object that thus began to kill Trent.

_Not on my watch_. Justin thought.

"Dad, don't. It's me, Trent. Your Son."  
Justin took this opportunity to invade the lab. "Anton, don't let Mesagog do this. You can fight him. You've managed to keep him at bay for so many years, you can do this." There seemed to be a struggle going on, but Justin knew Trent didn't have much time. So he went over to the computers to figure it all out. But even he could not understand all the buttons and he couldn't make a mistake that would kill Trent. Next thing he knew, he heard a blast and ducked. Mercer had done it, and had freed Trent of the evil spell.

"What happened? I feel like me again."

"The energy must've reversed the effects of the dino gem."

"Justin?"  
"Hi, glad your back. We need to get out of here."  
"He's right, the other rangers need you."

"The others? But…."

"Go. I have faith in you."  
"I won't tell them your secret dad. I promise." He called as Justin pulled him along to the invisportal that took him there. They jumped in the car and drove off.

"They won't accept me."

"Then make them."

"Why are you helping me? Especially after what I did to you you."

"Because you're good, Trent. I know evil and even though I met you when you were, I knew that wasn't you."

"How do we even know where they are?"

"Storm Blaster knows, don't ya buddy?" The car blinked in response.

"Did your car…"

"Yeah. He's not from Earth. Explain later."

Justin drove to a spot near where Storm Blaster predicted.

"Ok. Go."  
"Where is he?"

"The coordinates are in your morpher. Go get them."

"You won't tell them about…."  
"It's not my thing to tell anyone, it's yours."

"Thanks."  
"Welcome, now get going!"

Back at the house after a successful fight, Justin hid in the distance while the other rangers stood in shock that Trent was there.

"Why should we trust him?"  
"Because he saved my life."

"Look, I know I have a lot to make up for…." Trent started with Kira. Justin left at that moment. He knew of Kira's crush on Trent and now that he was good again, he would be pushed aside he was sure of it. He left the room to seek the comfort of Storm Blaster.

* * *

**IF YOU WANNA REVIEW THAT'S FINE, BUT IN CASE YOU DIDN'T ALREADY SEE, I HAVE PUT UP TWO CHAPTERS THIS TIME! **


	8. Chapter 8

**SURPRISE! TWO CHAPTERS!**

* * *

From that day on, Justin sort of reverted back to his old self. Kira tried to talk to him, but nothing worked. It also didn't help that he still was staying away from the command center, mainly because he couldn't face Tommy yet. Yeah sure he'd been in the same room as him when they were explaining Trent, but that was for moral support for Trent, especially knowing how bad Conner can be at times.

"Tommy, no. It's too dangerous."  
"It's worth a shot Hayley."

"Are you nuts?"

"Hayley…"  
"Tommy. It's not just me who's gone over these configurations. Justin has too. Even he says the risk it too high. I mean, he was right about the slime wasn't he?" Since the discovery of his situation to not demorph, Tommy found some slime that possibly had the power to return him to normal, but instead. It just made his invisibility power go into overdrive.

"What's going on?" Conner asked.

"We might have found a way to revert Tommy back to his normal form. Unfortunately, it has way too much of a risk."

"It's my choice." He said, hooking himself up. "Let's do this."

The procedure worked, except Tommy was unconscious and not responding.

"Tommy? Tommy? Can you hear me?"

"I heard an explosion, what happened?" Justin looked at Tommy. "You let him do it?"

"I tried talking him out of it, but he was very adamant about doing it."

"Damn it Tommy!"

"I'm calling an ambulance." Justin kicked a chair and left.

"Man, that guy's got serious anger issues."

"Conner, lay off." Kira scolded.

"No. The guy has serious issues and I'm tired of dealing with them."

"Connor, he's the one who gave me the courage to come to you guys after I became good. He may have some issues he's dealing with, but his heart is in the right place when it comes to the safety of others and saving the world."

"Whatever. Until he starts showing it, I'm not going to believe it."

They got Tommy to the hospital. Mesagog's latest monster drained the rangers of their powers. Even Justin couldn't help get them back or give them any kind of reserve energy. But the rangers decided to go out there and fight anyway, cause that's what Tommy would've done. After a little while, Hayley left to go get some coffee and that's when Justin entered the room.

"I don't know what's going on in your head right now, Tommy but you have to fight it. They need you! Mesagog's monster drained their powers and only you can stop him. Come on Tommy, fight. Fight and wake up." But he received no response. Going outside, he saw Storm Blaster and knew what he had to do.

"You think we can do it Storm Blaster?" The car gave him its response by blinking and producing the morpher and Justin knew it was time to stop running away from who he was.

Kira, Conner, Ethan and Trent were not having the best of luck fighting the monster. Without their powers, it was hopeless, but they would keep fighting no matter what. Next thing they knew a care came out of nowhere blasting the monster.

"Justin!" Kira called out when she recognized Storm Blaster.

"Another ranger? How many of you are there?"

"Loads, I just happened to be in the neighborhood." Justin said in a cocky sort of voice.

"Doesn't matter. You'll be beaten like the others."

"That's what you think." This time Justin fought with a strength he hadn't found in himself in a very long time. The monster threw some good attacks, but Justin threw many back, enough to give his friends their powers back.

"Nice moves, dude. Thanks."

"Once a ranger, always a ranger right?"

"Yep.

Just then Tommy showed up. "Good to have you back Justin."

"I was gonna say the same thing to you."

"Alright guys, let's finish this!"

Later on, sometime after the fight, Tommy found Justin outside gazing up at the stars.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Thanks for all your help."

"No problem. Figured it was time to stop running away.

"So I noticed you've been acting a little funny around a certain yellow ranger. Care to tell me what's going on with you and Kira?"

"I don't know if _anything_ is going on. I thought so, but I've seen how much she really likes Trent. Now that he's good again…"

"Yeah. I know how that goes."

"But what does it matter?"

"You should tell her how you feel. How do you think I got Kim to date me?"

"But she broke your heart. She and Kat."  
"Hey now, Kat and I mutually agreed it wouldn't work out and to just remain friends. We had different passions. We still care for each other. And you know why it was easier, because it wasn't a letter. It was face to face."

"Look, Tommy. I'm really sorry about all those things I said. I didn't mean them towards you, personally. The guys you and the others chose as your replacements were great as a team, but deep down, I knew they just saw me as a kid they were stuck with. There was just no connection with them like there was with you, Adam, Kat, Tanya and Rockey. I missed that terribly and eventually I guess I thought I was abandoned."

"Hey, it's ok. Probably didn't help that we never really made any effort to keep in touch. Sometimes people do that."

"Yeah, I guess."

"I will say this, it's still strange to be teaching someone whom I used to go to school with."

Justin laughed and shoved him.

* * *

**NOW YOU MAY REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND GIVEN THAT IN LESS THAN A WEEK I WILL BE IN BERLIN I WILL NOT BE UPDATING MUCH. **

**I KNOW ONE OF YOU WAS INTERESTED IN THIS AND I'M GOING TO SAY IT RIGHT NOW: THE NINJA STORM AU WITH JUSTIN WILL BE A SEPARATE STORY. TOO MUCH GOING ON IN THAT STORYLINE THAT I'D LIKE TO PUT INTO THIS STORY.**


	9. Chapter 9

**GREETINGS FROM BERLIN GERMANY! I HAVE SOME DOWN TIME SO I THOUGHT I'D UPDATE THIS STORY FOR MY LOYAL FOLLOWERS. **

* * *

_Sometime after Operation Overdrive's Once Upon a Ranger episode…._

Justin's phone rang in his pocket. He smiled at who was calling him.

"Hey, Babe!"

"_Hey! How are you?"_

"Great. Home for the summer."

"_Did you see the news?"_

"Yeah. Great Job."

"_Thanks. Hey, where are you?"_

"I'm about to head to Hayley's."

"_Wanna make a stop at Dr.O's house? That's where we all are."_

"_We?"_

"_Yeah. Conner, Ethan, and Trent are in town as well. Then maybe afterward we can have some together time. You know I've missed seeing you while I've been on tour."_

"Yeah, I've missed you too. But sounds great. Storm Blaster and I will be there soon." To which Storm Blaster blinked in response. When they got there, Kira was outside on the porch steps.

"Hey, stranger." She said, kissing him. When she parted, she added, "It's great to see you too, Storm Blaster. I still can't believe he's still running."

"He's an alien, what do you expect?"

"So, we have a surprise for you."  
"Surprise?"

"Yeah. Come on!" Kira told him, leading him through a door.

"SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. Justin couldn't believe is eyes. Right in the room were his friends from Turbo. All of them from the first time he joined plus Rockey and Alpha.

"What… Kira, what is this?"

"Well, I bumped in to Adam while I was helping Operation Overdrive and he had some more contacts with the others. So he and Tommy came. Tommy told him about you and they decided it was about time you all were reunited after all these years. They're all here for a while, cause let's face it a weekend is just not enough time."

"Do you know how amazing you are?"

"I can take a guess."

"Which is why I'm going to do this." He said, dropping to one knee. "Kira Ford, will you marry me?"

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! THANKS TO .DAWN I HAVE DECIDED TO ADD IN A THREE POWER RANGER CROSSOVER. BY THAT I MEAN DINO THUNDER/ TURBO/ NINJA STORM. SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT. I SWEAR TO YOU JUSTIN AND KIRA'S RELATIONSHIP THAT CAUSED IT TO GO TO HIM ASKING MARRIAGE WILL BE ANSWERED!**


End file.
